


The Accident

by SecondToTheRight



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondToTheRight/pseuds/SecondToTheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident. A test drive gone wrong. Asami always insisted on being the first to take the prototypes out for a spin. And now Korra couldn't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

Korra knew something had happened even before she noticed Mako rushing out of a still moving ferry or Bum-Ju chirping frantically.

Jinora would later call it a disturbance of spiritual energy.

Ikki would argue something else completely, insisting it was a rift on the fated string that tied them together.

For Korra, it was just a feeling.

The day had felt off, simple as that.

But what started as a light sense of foreboding, a wariness she had grown accustomed to since she left the compound all those years ago, quickly morphed into crippling despair and immobilizing fear when Mako’s cries began to reach her.

An accident.

A test drive gone wrong.

Asami always insisted on being the first to take the prototypes out for a spin.

And now Korra couldn’t breathe.

Mako moved tentatively toward her, trying to offer some comfort, but Korra never gave him a chance.

She was up in the air, glider spread wide and eyes gleaming white as a gust sent her sailing to the city.

Winds whispered to hurry, the sounds of water and, later, a bustling city guiding her past buildings and vines.

All was well down below. No one had any clue that their beloved Avatar, the hero they now so vehemently trusted and revered, was on the brink of a meltdown. 

Asami was fine.

She had to be fine.

Korra can still remember the warmth that enveloped her that morning, waking up tangled in Asami. Waves of hair tickling her skin, a finger absentmindedly tracing the curves and edges of her naked back. Soft green had met drowsy blue before the wandering finger found its way to the base of her neck, bringing lips together for a barely there brush. Asami had then greeted her with a smile, whispering love-filled nothings as she nuzzled further into Korra.

Korra’s heart hammered painfully against her chest, the grip on her glider clenching.

She was close.

Sirens started to overpower all other noise as she neared the hospital, emergency satomobiles blinking as they rushed in and out of the area.

Korra narrowly dodged one as she landed, feeling heat at the soles of her feet as fire gave her the necessary push to close the distance between her and the awaiting entrance.

Tenzin was the first to approach as soon as they noticed her, only slightly faltering at the sight of her still glowing eyes.

“Korra,” he began but she walked past him, focusing in the last barrier in her way, a wooden door at the end of an eerily white hall.

But before she could take another step, two sets of arms locked her in an ironclad grip.

“Don’t even try it, kid,” Lin warned as Korra struggled against them, her gaze never leaving the door just out of her reach.

“Let me go!” Korra snarled back, the ground beneath her shaking as the once still air began to swirl around them.

“Korra, please,” Bolin whispered softly, his hold on her tightening just a bit more.

However, any movement stilled when a distraught Kya appeared from the said door. She froze at the sight in front of her, eyes landing on Korra for a brief moment only to flutter shut. She suppressed a sigh and made her way toward the group, her demeanor giving Korra the sudden urge to flee from any news she may carry, the air around her taking note of her increasing unease.

Kya’s eyes snapped open when the air whipped her hair slightly back, no longer weary but steeled.

“Korra, you have to calm down. Let us do what we can.”

But Asami is in there.

Asami needs her.

“I can help,” Korra argued, still trying to break free.

Spirits, why is she still here and not with Asami? Why are they wasting time?

“Let me help,” her voice cracked, the glow wavering until her eyes were blue once more.

“Please,” she breathed out, but Kya shook her head.

“You can’t.”

And then she was walking away, closing the door that now seemed to mock Korra the longer she looked.

She stopped fighting, letting her head hang and eyes clench shut.

The two led her to a nearby bench before Tenzin and Bolin joined her on either side.

She released a shuddering breath, resting her head on her hand, still struggling to accept that all she, the most powerful being in existence, could do was wait.

People began to join them as time ticked by.

Mako had rushed in, his worry of what he might find turning into relief at Korra’s calmer demeanor. But it quickly reverted back when the reality of what was to come settled back in.

Ikki and Meelo were so quite that Tenzin hadn’t noticed them until he felt Ikki curl up against him. She would glance at Korra now and then, unsure how to provide comfort yet increasingly yearning to. 

Jinora had come in with a hesitant Kai and a furious Opal at her side. Opal hid her anger once her eyes fell on Bolin, giving him a comforting kiss on the cheek and Korra a squeeze on the shoulder before joining the other two, who had taken Lin aside. 

Their hushed words somewhat broke Korra from her inert state, feeling their stares. Jinora smiled weakly, her slightly teary eyes forcing Korra to look away, her own burning. Kai wouldn’t meet her gaze but Opal sent her a sympathetic yet determined look that would have been enough to spark her curiosity had she not finally noticed Lin’s appearance.

Lin’s scars were even more striking than usual due to the lack of color on her face. But her uniform was what drew the most attention from others.

Though dry, there was no mistaking the blood.

She had been there.

Korra swallowed thickly before rising, pausing only to pat Bolin’s arm reassuringly, which had shot out in fear she would do something irrational.

She moved toward Lin, keeping her eyes from straying down to the red that seemed to call for her.

“What happened, Chief?”

Lin signaled the airbenders to take their leave before turning to face Korra fully, straightening her back and hardening her face as if she were going into battle.

“She was showing me and President Raiko Future Industries’ latest model of the satomobiles the police use. I’d seen it before but Raiko insisted on seeing the demonstration himself. Everything was normal,” Lin looked away before continuing.

“But then she wouldn’t slow down. I thought Asami was showing off at first. It was when she started going off course that I realized she couldn’t.”

Korra could almost see it play out as Lin described how the vehicle lost control and flipped on itself. How Lin earthbended it stop and flames began to devour the useless scraps left, how she dragged a bloodied Asami out, an Asami that could barely open her eyes or form a word.

Korra wanted the images to stop, wanted Lin to shut up, but she kept listening.

Lin had driven Asami here.

Lin had done what Korra couldn’t.

Lin had been there.

Korra lurched forward, any envy or self-inflicted anger drowned out by the gratitude she had for Lin at that moment. Lin grunted in surprise when arms wrapped tightly around her, struck dumb for a beat before reciprocating.

“She’ll be fine, kid,” she muttered, her voice sounding more hopeful than she felt.

“Yes, she will.”

The two separated to find Kya and another healer smiling at them, repeating themselves when Korra seemed to frozen in disbelief.

Bolin began to weep loudly, hugging Mako who was too relieved to mind his uniform being covered in snot and tears. Tenzin hugged his kids in relief and Lin leaned against a wall, suddenly exhausted.

Korra thanked Kya profusely, smiling as she was finally led through the wooden door.

Asami would be okay.

And Korra could breathe again. 

* * *

She was still paler than usual, the faint scratches on her face and neck visible but not permanent. She would occasionally wince when laughing too hard or breathing too deep, but Asami Sato was alive.

And bored.

“Can’t I at least read the financial reports my secretary sent over? You know, the ones you didn’t burn.”

She pouted at the laughter that filled the room, pouting further when lips pressed gently against her forehead.

“Sorry, Asami, but no work. Kya’s orders.”

Asami leaned against the hand that caressed her cheek, searching the blue eyes that twinkled as the beginnings of a crooked smile pulled on familiar lips. The tenderness in them was obvious to anyone, but Asami could find the pain concealed from most.

The fear.

It was the first thing she noticed when she had finally awoken. She had fought against her unyielding body, wanting nothing more than to wipe it away.

To understand what was causing Korra such suffering.

Yet she couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe when her own pain sharply reminded her of what had happened. And those sad eyes eased her back to sleep.

A couple weeks had passed since then.

Asami was better now.

But Korra was still drowning.

“Korra-”

The kiss that interrupted her was chaste, Korra’s lips timid and cautious. Asami pretended to not see the pain when Korra pulled away, allowing Korra to wear her mask for just a bit longer, knowing she needed it.

A knock interrupted the moment that wasn’t, Lin entering as Korra took a seat on a nearby chair.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Better,” Asami smiled.

“Good,” said Lin, “But I’ll make this quick since I don’t want Kya yelling at me again. The airbenders’ think they’ve found him. Mako’s heading over there to help round him up and bring him in.”

“I should go too,” Korra said, already on her feet. “I want to be there to catch him.”

“No, this is a police investigation. Not an international crisis.”

“That man is the reason Asami’s in here!”

“That man has connections to both the Agni Kais and the Triads, if word gets out that we have him, who knows how much evidence they’ll begin to destroy.”

“Word won’t get out!”

“Says the most recognizable person alive. The second that man sees you, he’ll start running and make a scene.”

“That man has a name.” Asami’s voice was tired, but it was enough to silence them both. She sighed, turning her gaze to the window and the blue sky beyond it.

“Lin, are you sure it’s him?”

“He was out of the city and on the run before I could even wipe your blood off my uniform. Opal, Jinora, and Kai have been tailing him since the accident. It’s him, Asami.”

“Okay,” Asami said, facing them once more. “Thanks for the update.”

Lin nodded, exchanging well wishes and goodbyes to Asami and a half-hearted warning to Korra before taking her leave.

Korra approached Asami, taking a hand in hers and bring it to her lips.

“I’m sorry I lost my temper. And here I thought I was getting better at controlling it.”

Fingers threaded together.

“It’s not your fault, Korra.”

A reassuring squeeze.

“It’s not yours, either.”

Asami went quiet, thoughts taking her someplace else. Only when she felt her bed dip and Korra take her in her arms did she speak again.

“He worked at Future Industries for years. People trusted him, _I_ trusted him. It’s how he managed to sneak in and mess with the prototype. I just don’t understand why.”

Asami breathed Korra in, listening to her strong heartbeat, hoping it would overpower the one detail that made her stomach feel like it was full of lead.

“He has a two year old who’s going to grow up without him.”

* * *

“Kya is not going to be happy if you show up tomorrow with reopened wounds. She’s been itching to get back to the South Pole for a while now.”

“She cleared my release for a reason. I’m healed, so stop taking.”

Korra smile against tantalizing lips, the legs around her waist tightening as Asami moaned. Once they had arrived a home that had been empty for far too long, it had only taken them a couple minutes before they were crashing into each other, yearning for intimacy.

But where Korra was hesitant, Asami was assertive. She all but ripped Korra’s tank off, painted lips smearing her collarbone and neck red by the time they had reached the bed.

However, despite burning with need, Korra created some space between them, slowing them down. Her touches were soft and caring, lips attentive and light.

To Asami, it was infuriating.

She threaded her hands through Korra’s hair, pulling slightly, forcing their eyes to meet.

Blue eyes still drowning in pain,

“Korra, I’m not going to break.” 

She rocked her hips against Korra, whose eyes fluttered shut when heat met her skin. Asami brought Korra down to her, ridding the space between them. She moaned Korra’s name, hoping it was enough to convey what she needed.

After a beat, Korra’s lips found hers, bruising and biting. Clothes were discarded, hands gripping Asami tightly, demanding their bodies to be closer. With no more restraints, Korra’s desperation finally began to seep through. Fueled by thoughts of what could have been, of what she could have lost, Korra left no skin untouched, as if her ache for Asami could never be satiated. Soon, she had Asami screaming. Later, she would have her whimpering. She refused to let the night end, fearing it might be their last, fearing for the unknown tomorrow.

Korra wouldn’t stop until she was told.

And when she heard the breathless command, she shuddered. She looked at Asami, who smiled warmly with her eyelids dropping in exhaustion. She looked as the marks her love had caused. Her gaze landed on the one spot of skin that remained unscathed, that was ignored by her even in her daze.

The scar wasn’t ugly.

It was faint at most.

But it was there.

And it would never fade.

Korra didn’t notice the tears, even when Asami wiped them away.

She leaned down and kissed the marred skin before finally curling into a sob.

Asami disregarded her own tears as she held Korra, pressing kisses and whispering assurances.

The slight pain from her remaining bruises and her fatigue ignored.

Korra had finally broken the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with how this turned out. Tonally, it's all over the place and I know I can write better. But please please please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
